Digimon Tamers: Season 04
by S. Sting
Summary: Three years after the tamers defeat the D-reaper, a new evil emerges planning on delecting the real world with new tamers on the job the battle might heat up. ::discontinued till further notice::
1. New Tamers pt I

Alright I've never seen any of the tamers movies, so just bear with me. I don't own digimon. Enjoy  
  
Digimon Season 04: Tamers  
  
Episode one: New Tamers pt. I.  
  
It's been three years since we the D-reaper. Takato's become local cartoonist. My brother Henry's become a genius. Rika loves to act now. Ryo is still the King on the card game. Jeri started cooking and loves it. Kazu's take' n out with volley-ball. Kenta is interested in politics. Ai and Mako moved into West Shinjuku area. As for me, well let's just say things might get interesting once again.  
  
--At school—  
  
"Hey, Suzy wait up!" The pink-haired, Suzy, turned around and smiled when she saw a brown-hair boy running her direction.  
"How's the weather, Hisoko?" Suzy asked.  
"Not bad," Hisoko answered, "anyway what was homework for science again I didn't hear..."  
"Because, you fell asleep in class, again. Am I right?" Suzy finished what he was saying with a laugh.  
"Um, uh, yeah." He answered red with embarrassment.  
"Sure I do. They're numbers 3, 4, 6, 7, 9 and 13 on page 412 in the green book."  
"Thanks Suzy you can be a life safer sometimes."  
"Really?! Thanks."  
"Uh, okay then I'll be going then."  
"Oh, no you're coming with me!" Suzy reached out for Hisoko and dragged him down the hall to the study room. "Since you're the one asking questions and we both have the paper due tomorrow; we might as well to it together since we are already talking." She said with a sly smile.  
"Okay then." By now Hisoko was bright read in the face. The two of them set to work and was done in an hour. When they walked outside the sun was already setting, saying goodnight and turning red again for Hisoko they went their separate directions home.  
  
--Outside apartments—  
  
"So?!" Suzy turned suddenly to come face to face with a light- brunette girl.  
"What is it, Umeko?"  
"What is it?! What is it?! Suzy Wong, tell me what were you doing at the library with Hisoko Yajima and why was he red in the face?"  
"Now, Umeko Tokiya since when is my personal life knowable to you?"  
"Well who wouldn't notice that sight, anyway let's forget this besides everyone knows he has a crush on you." Umeko winked and eye at Suzy who rolled her eyes. "Come on." Umeko graded one of Suzy's arms and started towards the elevator. "You're eating at my place tonight as well as staying the night. Your mom gave the thumbs so you don't need to worry."  
"Uh, okay." Suzy said uncertainly fallowing Umeko pace.  
  
--Tokiya Residents—  
  
"Umeko did you remember to feed those gold fish of yours?" Mary Tokiya, Umeko's mother, shouted at her."  
"Yes, mother. Now can you stop bothering us; we're finishing homework!" Umeko shouted back. "Man, mom can be so annoying sometimes." She said sighing to Suzy.  
"She cares about you that's all."  
"Yeah, well anyway I wanted to show you something. Look what I found." Umeko went to her very large PC and started typing until a window pulled up. "Do you know what it is?" inside the window was a digitalized picture of a strange looking cat, it was hard to tell any other features since the picture was fuzzy. "Check this out." She scrolled down on the window and there were computer number stats labeled everywhere. The answer struck Suzy like a bomb.  
"Umeko, what do you think the picture looks like?"  
"I, uh, think it looks like a cat."  
"And..."  
"It's small with blue-green fur; also with spiky white stripes on it." As Umeko continued, Suzy saw what she expected; a shining light was glowing in Umeko's hand. "What!" She noticed it; in her hand was a blue card.  
"Ah-ha!" Suzy cried out, "Quick, Umeko slash it through the scanner!" uncertainly Umeko slashed it through and there was a blinding light. When it cleared there was the blue-green cat with white stripes on it sitting happily in front of Umeko's computer screen.  
"Hi!" it squealed in a flamboyant tone of voice. "I'm Giamon; my attacks are Heart Reign and White River. You're my tamer." 'Giamon jumped on Umeko and started rubbing its soft fur against Umeko. Umeko's face was horror struck.  
  
"What's g-g-going on here?" She asked Suzy.  
"It's simple you're a new Digimon tamer, for what reason I don't know. Let's go to the park."  
"What's a park?" Giamon asked curiously.  
"A park is where you go and play, have fun" Umeko added seeing Giamon's confused face.  
"Ye-ay, let's play!"  
"No, not at the moment." Suzy said, "Come on lets go." Suzy lead the way out, Umeko fallowed shakily and Giamon brought up the rear.  
"We're going to the park, Suzy thinks she accidentally left her pack there we'll be back." Umeko called to her parents.  
"Okay but bring a flashlight, don't stay to long..." Giamon was about to go into the room were Mrs. Tokiya was in but Suzy graded her tail and pulled her away.  
"Good-bye mother!" Umeko called out annoyed when Suzy and Giamon were outside the apartment. "Man, she can be so over protective, I'm not a baby anymore."  
"Come on, Umeko." The two of them including and overly curious Giamon walked to the park.  
  
--At West Shinjuku Park—  
  
"So what know?" Umeko asked. 'It's so sad my life just turned from one lane down to a road I thought was never there just like what was now' she thought to herself staring at Giamon who was playing with her tail.  
"Hold on a sec." Suzy said pull out a cell phone from her pocket, pressing the speed dial button she waited, there were two rings and the phone went dead. "Oh, great I forgot to charge the battery."  
"Who were you going to talk to?" Giamon asked smartly.  
"I was going to call Henry before this reached thing died on me." She answered.  
"Since when did you decide to be smart?" Umeko asked.  
"Well, I figured you get really annoyed and send me away if I kept it up; also I thought you'd like me better that way." Giamon looked a little sad.  
"Of course I don't." Giamon looked up. "I want to know you for who you really are. You got that Giamon?" Giamon's face lit up.  
"Yup!"  
"Hey, Suzy do you know what this is?" Umeko held up what looked like the D-arc but much more up graded. "It was in my hand after Giamon showed up; I was so stunned I just forgot about it."  
"Do you mind if I see it?" Umeko hand it over to Suzy who took it and turned it over searching for something, "D-mode." She read it off the back side.  
"What is a D-mode?"  
"It is a digital device that when you slash those digimon playing cards through it gives us the power that was on the cards."  
"Yeah, Giamon's right except for the fact that's basically what the D- arcs do." Suzy said pulling out her pink D-arc, Umeko looked at it in awe.  
"You're lucky; at least yours has pink on it." She said that's when Suzy noticed that Umeko's D-mode was all white. Suddenly before anyone could speak there was a loud bang in the center of the park and a digital fog appeared. "Let's see what in there!" Suzy cried out, "Hurry up Umeko!"  
"Wait!" a shout rang through the park. Suzy, Umeko and Giamon turned to see Hisoko running to them, "help me." He said, "What am I suppose to do with this thing?!" he pointed at a little rock like mini-grey dino with bright red and orange stripes over it.  
"Hi!" it said, "I'm Ramon!" "What!" Suzy and Umeko gasped.  
  
TBC  
  
End of episode one: New Tamers pt I.  
  
Next episode: New Tamers pt. II  
  
Hoped you liked it. I did type it in one hour so it's a little sloppy and not so pretty. Also I know it sort of sounds Season 02. (A/N I do own Umeko and her mother, Giamon, Hisoko and Ramon). R&R 


	2. New Tamers pt II

Alright I've never seen any of the tamers movies, so just bear with me. I don't own digimon. Enjoy  
  
Digimon Season 04: Tamers  
  
Episode two: New Tamers pt II.  
  
--West Shinjuku Park—  
  
"Hi!" it said, "I'm Ramon, and I'm Hisoko's partner. My attacks are Ram Punch and Torch Shooter." 'Ramon said cheerfully.  
"Okay, can someone p-please tell me what's going on here?!" Umeko cried out.  
"Even if I knew I wouldn't be the proper person to tell you." Suzy said.  
"Yea, whatever. Just tell me what to do with him." Hisoko said pointing at Ramon, "He came out of the computer in a flash of light and this was in my hand." He held up a D-mode that was a maroon color, "And he's been following me since. I'm just glad my parents didn't see him, they would've freaked."  
"Your parents would freak out; and mine die of shock." A new voice said, all turned to see who it was.  
"Who are you?" Umeko asked, Suzy turned to look at Umeko just in time blush at the new light green-haired boy in front of them now.  
"My name is Isas Tsuji and this..." he paused and pointed over his shoulder. "is Gholamon." A purple bagger jumped onto Isas's shoulder.  
"Hewow!" Gholamon said, greeting them.  
"Hi, I'm Umeko Tokiya." Umeko said introducing each person. Isas nodded politely as each person was introduced as for Gholamon; he burst out with a, "Hi!" to everyone.  
"Looks as if, this is the party group." Hisoko commented looking at all the digimon and kids.  
"No not without Fairymon and me." A tall violet-haired girl stepped out of the trees and walked towards them fallowed by a humanoid fairy-like digimon that was about her size. Flew up from behind her, "Hello, my name is Tori Tanaka and this is Fairymon." The girl said, as her digimon nodded politely at the group.  
"Hi." Umeko greeted Tori. "I'm Umeko Tokiya."  
"Hisoko Yajima."  
"Hello, I'm Suzy Wong."  
"Isas Tsuji."  
"Hi!" Tori said sounding a little hyper.  
  
"Wow, everyone has their digimon. Man, I wish Lopmon was here." Suzy said smiling sadly at the others who were quite happy and greeting each other; commenting on seeing them at school and such.  
"Call me, Suzy?" a small voice said from behind her. Suzy whirled around and looked at the ground whereupon see was starting at her digimon.  
"Lopmon!" she cried out excitedly, scooping up the chocolate colored bunny and hugging it. "It's so great to see you!"  
"You too Suzy, and do you mind if you stop choking me?"  
"Sorry, it's just so good to see you."  
"Ooooh, cute!" Tori said hyper-actively seeing Suzy hold Lopmon in her arms; who in which both turned bright red. "Anyway, do any of you know what this is?" Tori held a D-mode that was a violate-y-purple color, Isas reached into is pocket and held a periwinkle-blue D-mode.  
"Yeah what are they." He asked  
"Apparently their called D-modes, they appear to be up-graded versions of the D-arc see." Suzy pulled out her D-arc to realize that it wasn't a D-arc. In her hand was a bright pink D-mode. "What the..."  
"That looks like ours." Tori said, talking a step closer so she could see the D-mode better."  
"Yeah that's what I thought." Hisoko said.  
"That can't be!" Umeko said. "I just saw it before you guys and it was like Suzy just said."  
"That was before I came here." Lopmon said, "Don't you guys think we should check out the digital fog or what?"  
"Oh, gosh!" Suzy had completely forgotten the digital fog that seemed to be getting bigger. "I completely forgot! Let's go!" the pink-haired girl took off running towards the fog with Lopmon clinging desperately on her shoulders; the others fallowed in suit.  
  
--Outside the digital fog—  
  
"Wow that thing looks bigger up close." Isas commented taking a step towards the fog. Without a word Suzy slipped on a pair of pink sunglasses, grading hold of Hisoko and Umeko she walked through the fog with them fallowed by the digimon leaving Tori and Isas outside; glancing at each other with confused faces,"  
"Well, let's make like the others and go in, in style." Tori said pulling out a pair of silver sunglasses she slipped them on grabbing Isas's arm dragging him in the digital fog.  
"Now I know why you need shades to go in here." He groaned shielding his eyes with his free arm. "It's too bright you can't see anything."  
  
--Inside the digital fog—  
  
"Whoa! What is that?!" Tori screeched, when she and Isas came into the clearing, seeing a large black winged monster-like dragon, its fangs were long and sharp and it had one big evil smile on its face. "And who's that, that and that?" she pointed at a very large bunny digimon, a mysterious humanoid digimon and a human on the far said of the opening.  
"If you weren't wearing sunglasses, I'd say you're seeing things." Isas muttered. "There's no one there." Tori looked around only the large bunny she saw was there the other two were gone.  
"Yeah you're right I'm seeing things." But I could've sworn there was someone and something there a second ago, she thought. Quickly turning towards the stillness of frozen composures, the large bunny and the dragon were locked in what seemed like a staring contest.  
"Who's the dragon?" Hisoko was asking. Umeko was looking at the two digimon and Suzy was pushing a few buttons on her D-mode. Soon a screen popped up with a picture.  
"Okay, the big guy is Kourugamon, ultimate, his attacks Slice Designator and Acid Fang attacks can really mean trouble so watch out." Suzy said.  
"Did we miss something?" Tori asked indicating Isas who looked dumb- fondly confused, "Who's the big bunny?"  
"It's Antylamon, Lopmon's ultimate form." (A/n is it ultimate or champion?) Suzy explained quickly. "Attack!" Antylamon rush over to Kourugamon Giamon right behind her. Antylamon jumped above Kourugamon's head letting Giamon attack.  
"White River!" the laser-like shot of water hardly did anything to him. "Okay that didn't work any bright ideas?" Giamon asked.  
"Let's try this!" Gholamon shouted, "Fairymon?"  
"Right behind you." Fairymon answered.  
"Ghola Laser!" Gholamon shot out his attack.  
"Fairy Dust!" Fairymon through her sparkly dust into Gholamon's laser attack; making it bigger and more powerful than it was before. Hitting Kourugamon's wing, he cried out in pain.  
"Acid Fang!" Kourugamon shot his attack at Antylamon who jumped so the attack hit a few trees knocking them down like dominoes. One tree landed where the tamers were, they scattered moments before the tree hit the ground.  
"That was close." Suzy commented picking herself off the ground.  
"Yeah," Hisoko said getting up and looking around to see if everyone was okay; Isas and Umeko were on the other side of the fallen trees were Kourugamon attacked; Tori somehow ended up on the other side of the clearing far away from the others. "You know what that idea of combining attacks might work and do some damage to the big guy."  
"You're right." Suzy said chuckling a little. Kourugamon suddenly threw Antylamon aside and head over to where Umeko and Isas were.  
"Ohh!" Umeko screamed clucking Isas who stood there frozen.  
  
"Giamon digivolve to... Sonicmon"  
  
"Gholamon digivolve to... Cartridgemon"  
  
Both the newly evolved champions rushed at Kourugamon knocking him out of place. "That was close." Isas said both him and Umeko ran around to where Suzy and Hisoko were.  
"Yeah completely," Hisoko agreed. He glanced at Suzy; she was again pressing buttons on her pink D-mode.  
"Ah-ha! Sonicmon, champion level her attacks are Sonic Shooter and Rapid Bolt. Cartridgemon, champion level, his attacks are Fire Barrel and Cartridge Laser." She finally said looking at the screen.  
"Looks like they both can pack a punch." Hisoko said, looking at the fight that was going on.  
"Acid Fang!"  
"Ram Punch!"  
"Fairy Dust!"  
"Acid Fang!"  
"Fire Barrel!"  
"Sonic Shooter!"  
"Crystal Stealer!" Fairymon threw herself at Kourugamon knocking him across the field. "Oh no!" she cried out when she realized Tori was still standing there.  
"Tori get out of there!" Umeko screeched. The digimon rush to stop Kourugamon's impact but too late; Tori screamed and smoke blew up from that side of the field where she was.  
  
"NO!"  
  
TBC  
  
End of episode two: New Tamers pt II.  
  
Next episode: New Tamers pt. III  
  
Hoped you liked it. To: Wolf001akaBOO. Yes Hisoko does have goggles and I know I did not describe anyone very well. But I have a plan I might revel that doesn't really matter if no one wants to here.  
Tell me if I should continue or not. Otherwise onto stage two on my plan. Please tell. 


	3. New Tamers pt III

Alright I've never seen any of the tamers movies, so just bear with me. I don't own digimon. Enjoy. (A/n Fairymon is NOT the Japanese dub for the English dub Kazemon she is completely my character in this story. Basically her attacks, appearance and tamer I own, the name itself, Fairymon, I don't own. Get the picture?)  
  
Digimon Season 04: Tamers  
  
Episode two: New Tamers pt III.  
  
--Inside digital fog—  
  
"NO!"  
  
Fairymon screamed out loud as Kourugamon quickly recovered from than fall. Seeing how much Fairymon and the others care he shot his Slice Designator into the smoke, before any of the digimon move,  
"Simple Spell!" Kourugamon's attack can back through the fog and hit him causing him to fall again.  
"Cartridge Laser!"  
"Ram Punch!"  
"Fairy Dust!"  
"Sonic Shooter!"  
(And whatever Antylamon's attack is) All shot at Kourugamon, he cried out in pain and fell right back over after trying to get back up again; after finally giving up Kourugamon's data broke up and no one absorbed it. The digital fog cleared up leaving what was left of that area of the park.  
"Tori! Is she all right?" Fairymon cried out rushing over to the other side of the field. "Oh!" Antylamon, Sonicmon and Cartridgemon dedigivolved back to Lopmon, Giamon and Gholamon) everyone raced over to be Fairymon was in front of her was another humanoid digimon that had on a long cape and held a talisman.  
"Hey, you there what's your name?" Ramon bounded right up behind Fairymon staring at the mysterious digimon as if trying to read his thoughts.  
"My name is Enchantermon if you must know." 'Enchantermon' said.  
"He's right; that's Enchantermon, champion level; his attacks are Simple Spell and Forged Laser."  
"How d-d-did y-you g-g-g-get h-h-ere?" Fairymon stuttered, staring at Enchantermon wildly, as if she knew him long ago.  
"Same as you."  
"Quit the intros we're gonna be late." Everyone looked to see behind Enchantermon to a black haired boy standing behind Enchantermon. Suddenly Tori ran up from behind him too, hugging Fairymon who was completely stunned.  
"Tori you're alright." Umeko gasped, Tori nodded.  
"Thank's to him." Tori pointed at the black-haired kid, who walked up and stood side by side with Enchantermon.  
"Hey, there", Hisoko walked up to the boy holding out his hand, "my names Hisoko Yajima."  
"And thank you for saving Tori, both of you." Fairymon said looking at Enchantermon and to the boy.  
"Yeah, whatever. The name's Saburo Okeda." Saburo turned to Enchantermon, "I see one of them apparently is an old friend, when you're done chatting come back home. I'm leaving now." Saburo turned and walked away.  
"Hey wait why leave?" Hisoko shout at him. Saburo stopped in his tracks.  
"Because I'd get torn from limb to limb if I got home any later." He shouted over his shoulder and was gone before they knew.  
"Quite the friendly type isn't he?" Isas commented.  
"Saburo has it hard at home, he practically push out of the house so I could explore to area." Enchantermon explained solemnly.  
"Wow, I bet there's more we don't know." Umeko said quietly.  
"Nor I; I shall be going. It was nice to see you've changed Fairymon" Enchantermon said, Fairymon smiled.  
"You too, Enchantermon." With that Enchantermon vanished in his steps.  
"Wow, just like Renamon!" Suzy exclaimed out, very surprised.  
"You call?" Renamon appeared out of no where standing on a tree branch. Suzy cried out surprised and everyone laughed. Lopmon laughed the hardest rolling on the ground. Rika suddenly stepped from behind the bushes.  
"I'll have to admit it, Renamon that was a good one." Rika chuckled, Renamon smiled and chuckled too.  
"Hey!" when everyone stopped laughing Hisoko exclaimed turning to Rika and Renamon, "Did you..."  
"Oh yeah, we saw everything." Rika cut him off.  
"And you were pretty good for beginners." Renamon finished.  
"Yup, except for you, Suzy and Lopmon." Suzy smiled.  
"Nice to know you can make a compliment." Suzy laughed with Lopmon and Renamon chuckled.  
"Yeah, but don't get use to it." A sly smile creased on Rika's lips. This time everyone laughed.  
  
END (not really)  
  
A/n Okay since no one seems to read this (like I really care) I only wrote it for you (whoever you are) to get an idea how my "lovely" and their digimon act and family conflict (only Umeko and Saburo) etc. My big plan (not evil; by the way I might be changing my pen-name) is to create another series after the tamers making it Season 04 (wonder where that came from?); that means the frontier gang in my little-lone world, in my head, here are in Season 05. So, I will be another digimon series that is Season 06 which fallows guidelines of "Season 05" by it's my own warriors ("Muses" if you must know). Then Season 07 and Season 08 are all my own digital rules, digital world, humans and digimon (not really but hey) and it is called "Digimon Universe". Season 09 is probably not going to happen but I shall see. Finally, when that is all done guess what? I will bring every single season of digimon in one more than big adventure with a pretty big evil in the boundaries (and yes I mean Season 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, maybe 09). Oh-ho what there I guess I shall do 09 because in there is the secret to crossing each season since none of them are at anything related.  
By the way I heard from a friend there is a fifth season of digimon called "Digimon Chronicles". If that is true, and happens to make way to the TV before my big finally. I will include whoever is in that season.  
  
Oh boy that was a lot. Hoped you enjoyed it. Henceforth I shall take two- three weeks longer to add in more detail to other stories, not this one. I anyone wants it to continue tell me, otherwise this guy found a place on the shelf and I found a new book. I am changing my name back to its original, you shall see.  
  
Get Ready! Season 06: Digimon Muses  
  
Summery: Two days after Toshio Nagasaki saw a large hideous monster burst through the roof of the Shibuya train station; he is late for dinner and takes the train home, ending up with a train with only some kids his age on board, a conductor that seems to be the train itself and the nerving fact that it passed the last few stops. Where does the train end up? The Digital World. 


End file.
